It is known that it is extremely difficult to treat PCB or other such halogenated aromatic compounds. This has led to considerable efforts directed toward the removal or decomposition of halogenated aromatic compounds. Methods for accomplishing this using a reaction process that takes place in the presence of an alkali include the alumina-alkali process disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,804. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,028 discloses a method of reacting alkali and a PCB content of up to 50,000 ppm in a mixture of alkyl or alkylene sulfoxide and polyol, thereby reducing the content to several ppm. Other examples include Canadian Pat. No. 1,181,771 which discloses a method employing melted sodium, and Italian Patent No. 22,215 which discloses a method using alkaline earth metal on which PEG is adsorbed.
Each method has its good points. However, with the prior art techniques it is not possible to further remove halogenated aromatic compounds from samples having a low concentration thereof, so that the halogenated aromatic compound content is further reduced to the extent that the inclusion thereof is substantially not recognizable; it is not yet possible to reduce the halogenated aromatic compound concentration to i ppm or below. Moreover, it is widely known that heating the solvent used in the prior art methods to a high temperature of 120.degree. C. or over in the presence of an alkali or alkali metal has a chemically destablizing effect that promotes solvent decomposition and polymerization, degrading the basic function of the solvent.